My Heart's Other Half (Shizaya)
by Kajune
Summary: Shizuo will always protect his 'heart', the one trapped inside a certain raven. He will always be besides it, watching over it forever.


**Title **: My Heart's Other Half (Shizaya)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Shizuo will always protect his 'heart', the one trapped inside a certain raven. He will always be besides it, watching over it forever.

* * *

**Shizaya Valentine's Day Story**

* * *

**Author's Note** : Let me apologize first for the poor quality, and also for the confusing story. This is the best I can do for now. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Shizuo has a secret.

From the moment he laid his eyes on the smirking raven, he lost half his heart. So, he has been continously trying to destroy what many times he has failed to reclaim. That other piece of his heart, locked away in the form of a smaller, and untouchable man, has been on his mind more than anything in this world.

Shizuo thinks of it when he wakes up. He thinks of it when he eats his breakfast. He thinks of it when he begins work. He thinks of during lunch, during dinner, during a sappy movie, and right before bed.

Of course, whenever his heart's missing piece appears before him for whatever reason, his mind becomes absolutely clouded by its existence.

Since childhood, Shizuo has always wanted to be a good person, to be kind and benevolent. He has always tried to resist being violent and to instead be of use to those he cares about. For that, he has always avoided the bad stuff like drugs, and either has stayed away, or punished the bad guys who come across him.

Throughout his life, he has met many bad people, most of which end up in hospital because of him. Rarely does he feel remorse for his actions towards them, since he believes that without them around, he can keep up trying to be a nice person, a person with a pure heart.

However, when his teenage heart lands itself inside a bad person, and not able to break free, Shizuo becomes horrified.

From that fateful moment, Shizuo has tried to destroy his heart before it becomes too dark, too black, too impure. Whenever the news, the rumors or even the feeling that that person has done something bad reaches his ears, Shizuo always rushes to that person to beat him up, caring not if he is truly guilty of the accusation.

It doesn't matter anyway.

As long as that person holds the mere intention to do something bad, Shizuo knows his heart will soon become too dirty to save.

Still, that doesn't mean he simply attacks the other to save him, to save himself. At times when he finds this person a victim of a crime, like the couple of times he found him beaten in an alley, Shizuo always rescues him, always picks up the broken bits of his heart, and helps it get back together, before resuming their usual routine.

Not once has Shizuo decided to leave his heart to rot, or to ignore a chance to attack it.

He has always stood thinking about his heart, his precious other half...

His love.

...

He loves Izaya.

He has been in love with him for years.

Becasue he...took his heart at first sight, and Shizuo can never get it back.

His soul has been taken, and kept unknowingly inside the man he will forever protect, in his own way.

"Izaya."

Shizuo whispers, as the man lies unconscious on a hospital bed, having just suffered a gang's attack. Luckily they didn't rape him ,and luckily Shizuo caught them before they delivered the finishing blow, and luckily he got to send them...'elsewhere' upon laying a hand on their petrified leader.

As his fingers carefully brush along the bangs on his Izaya's forehead, Shizuo gives the man a loving smile.

It is only during times like these does Shizuo express his true feelings for Izaya, knowing full well that no one needs to know that he is likely a homosexual, and will obviously have his heart broken by the Informant should the truth come out.

It doen'st matter though. As long as he can be here, to watch over Izaya, he doesn't need an intimate relationship.

As long as he can protect his 'heart', his remaining half can be in peace.

"I love you, Izaya."

Shizuo remains by his bedside, throughout the entire day, whispering confessions to help soothe the troubled raven. Just before the clock strikes midnight, Shizuo leans forward and whispers one last thing in that ear, something from the bottom of his heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Valentine..."

The heart monitor - unknown to Shizuo - skips a beat.

* * *

**Owaru**


End file.
